The spring producing device is generally used to bend a line-shaped material into spiral component such as spring. As shown in FIG. 1, the convectional sprig producing device comprises a body 10a, an axle 11a, a spindle 12a and a grip 13a The axle 11a is fixed on the body 10a and the spindle 12a is rotatably arranged around the axle 11a. Moreover, pins 14a and bump 15a are provided on the axle 11a and the spindle 12a, respectively. The grip 13a is connected to the spindle 12a by which the user can rotate the spindle 12a.
The line-shaped material (hereinafter shorted as line) 16a is fed by a line feeder (not shown) and clamped between die pins 14a on axle 11a and extrudue a specific length. Then the user rotates the spindle 12a through the grip 13a to a specific angle such that the bump 15a touches the line 16a and bend the line 16a to desired shape.
However, the abovementioned spring producing device is operated manually such that the line 16a is hard to position precisely and the rotation of spindle is laboring. Therefore, the yield of the spring produced is reduced and the manual cost is high.
It is the object of the invention to provide a spring producing device which is equipped with electric motor to rotate the spindle and bend the line through the bump on the spindle. The rotation of the spindle is adjustable according to the input amount of the line. Therefore, the rotation angle of the spindle can be precisely controlled and the yield is enhanced with little manual labor.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: